


Remember Me

by BunnyFair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: What turned into a boring day for Parrish quickly dissolved into the worst day of his life
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Parrish tapped his fingers on the car door, relaxing in his cruiser as he watched a few cars cruise past. He softly sighed and rested his head back, pushing his sunglasses up his nose. Another slow day in Beacon Hills. Less paperwork, but at what cost?

He softly sighed and blinked when his phone rang 'Little Red Riding Hood'. He answered, "Hey, Eve, what's - "

"Jordan! Jordan, there's an emergency!"

He straightened up, flicking on the lights. "Where are you? What's happened?"

She panted softly, resting her head back against the wall. "Jordan, I need the hound. It's the only thing that can stop them. I'm at the old warehouse near the railroad. The one with the windows blacked out. Please, hurry."

He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, peeling out of his spot as he turned the ssirens on. "I'll be there in just a couple minutes, Eve. I'm coming. Can you calm down and tell me why you need the hound?"

She adjusted her grip on her gun and took a deep breath, hearing the spurs attached to heavy boots. "They're called the Wild Hunt or Riders of the Storm. They're supernatural immortal cowboys with the power to erase people, erase entire towns." She choked out a sob. "Jordan, please, remember me."

He quickly turned down a road, watching the buildings thin out into the old warehouses and factories. His skin burned, his hands turning red. "Eve, nothing will happen to you. I, we, will protect you. You won't be erased."

She nodded slightly, jolting when a heavy weight slammed into the door. "Jordan, I love you. Remember that."

He slid to a stop and quickly stood out, letting the heat take over as he growled out, "I will not let you get harmed."

Eve flinched at another slam against the door, the metal hinges groaning and a screw coming out fully. She set her phone down at the tone dial and flinched at another clash of lightning. She took a deep breath, gripping her gun tightly between her hands as they trembled.

She aimed it up at another slam, more screws coming loose. She swallowed thicky, hearing another set of spurred footsteps join the first. And, then another pair. She had less than half of her shots left. She wasn't going to make it.

He slammed into the door again and it fell to the ground as a loud roar echoed through the building. He stopped and let out a soft growl, turning to his allies. Eve stared and closed her eyes, breathing in as a wave of heat rushed over her.

She swallowed thickly and looked up as the Rider stepped into the room, quickly pulling out his gun. Leather creaked as he gripped it, his fingere curling around the trigger. She pulled her own trigger, shooting his shoulder.

He flinched back and the heat nered her as Parrish slammed himself into the Rider, fangs and claws bared. His claws sunk into the Rider's sides. Eve straightened up, pushing against the wall as flames danced on his skin.

Parrish growled loudly and a whip cracked, wrapping around his throat. He was roughly pulled back. She quickly stood up and shot the Rider on the floor in the head. It'd keep him down just a little bit.

She followed after Parrish and quickly ducked as the third shot at her, the bullet hitting the wall. She shot back, hitting his chest. Three. She shot the one holding the whip, Parrish's flames growing as he was released. Two.

She took a deep breath, stepping back as Parrish stood in front of her. He growled at them, flaming across his shoulders. She smiled shakily, adjusting her grip on her gun.

A whip wrapped around her neck and yanked her backwards. She yelped and reached out for Parrish, aiming her gun over her shoulder blindly and shot once. It hit the wall with a solid thud. One.

Parrish quickly turned and stalked forward, reaching out to grab the whip. Flames singed the ends of her hair as two whips latched around him, one around his neck and the other around his arm. The pair yanked him back.

Eve gasped softly as the whip tightened around her neck. She stared into Parrish's bright orange eyes and raised her gun. She smiled shakily and a tear slipped out as she mouthed, "Remember me," before pulling the trigger.

The Rider flinched back, the whip around Parrish's neck releasing as she disappeared in a cloud. Parrish collapsed to the ground as the Riders disappeared, his flames dying down. He curled his fingers into a tight fist, staring at the knife on the floor.

He let out a loud roar, echoing out across the empty warehouse as lightning crashed.


	2. Chapter 2

Parrish got up at his alarm, sitting up and yawning widely. He stretched out and started getting ready, going through his usual morning routine. Quick shower, shave, brush teeth, get dressed, comb hair, try to get his warm jacket from... his bed?

He frowned as he held up his blanket, shaking it out some. No, his jacket wasn't in his bed. He naturally ran significantly warmer than others, but having the jacket was always a nice, comforting weight.

He checked in his closet and tugged the jacket off the hanger, slipping it on. He walked out, looking up at the dark clouds gathering. Hot-blooded or no, those clouds were never a good sign. He walked to his cruiser, slding in.

It was a short drive to the little coffee place. He ordered his usual americana, a caramel macchiato, and a plain black. As he carried them out, he stared down at the little carrying tray.

Why did he get the caramel macchiato? He didn't know anyone at the station that drank it.

A sharp, stabbing pain hit him full force and he took a step back, gripping his chest tightly. He gasped sharply. It was as if he'd been shot.

He groaned as heat began searing through his veins, a low growl escaping his throat. He stumbled into the short alley, dropping on his knees as his clothes burnt off. He gritted his teeth together, curling in himself as his body began to glow.

A face flashed in his mind and a loud clash of thunder hid his roar.

Eve!


End file.
